Many user devices and systems are configured to provide the user with user notifications, such as user instructions, advice, and/or information, during operation. Oftentimes, such systems will provide the user notifications regardless of the actions or knowledge of the user, which can interrupt the user needlessly in those cases in which the user is already aware of the information or otherwise complying with the instruction. For example, different user devices or systems may generate the same user notification (e.g., a weather alert), even though the user may have already been notified by another device.
A vehicle navigation system is one type of user system configured to provide user notifications (e.g., user instructions) to a user. To do so, many vehicle navigation systems provide voice instructions to the user while the user is operating the vehicle. However, typical vehicle navigation systems will provide such user instructions even after the user has already started to comply with such instructions (e.g., the user may have already started a turn prior the vehicle navigation system instructing the user to turn). In such situations, when the user already has knowledge of the navigation instruction, the presented navigation instruction may interrupt user without providing any benefit to the user.